


How do you take your coffee?

by maousami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 20 year old yuri, Double Identities, F/M, iceskating, implied victor and readerchan, reader is an OC kind of, victor and yuuri are married, yurixreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maousami/pseuds/maousami
Summary: Set 5 years after Yuri Plisetsky's first senior season, he gets into a major slump. With Victor and Yuuri married and are officially off the ice, his will to compete in professional figure skating decreases after his 'nth' Gold medal.This turns around when Victor 'accidentally' lets him meet an old friend of his that was 'conveniently' close to Yuri P's age.





	1. Honey

_‘Wake him up for me will you? -Victor’_

 

She rolled her eyes at the usual text her _friend_ sent her. Soon as she heard the pot whistle, she turned the stove off and poured the contents into her favoured pink mug. _Five creams and two sugars._

 

With the assurance of coffee cool enough to drink when she gets back, she proceeded to wake the man sleeping soundly on her bed.

 

“Good morning, Yuri~.”

 

* * *

 

 

“morning”

 

It’s been two years since he greeted me with that God-awful grump face.

 

“C’mon, it’s been a while since you stayed here for breakfast, you usually wake up before me and jog whenever you stay here after a competition.”

 

She kissed his forehead and left the blonde-haired man to get up at his own pace, He’s an athlete after all… It was a fine morning for a jog, but a jog was the last thing Yuri Plisetsky wanted to do, judging by the soft violet-brown spots on his neck and chest. Little miss Mia Demidova* was definitely aggressive with him last night.

 

“Do you still put honey in your coffee?” She asked, placing another mug at the table.

 

“I’m surprised you still remember.” He looked down, flustered. These were one of the rare moments his cute side shows up.

 

“How could I forget? It’s only been 4 months since you last visited me.”

 

The smell of breakfast rendered him speechless, ‘This was the first time I actually slept in and forgot about morning practice…’ He thought as he started to dig in his meal.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to miss practice like this?”

 

Mia eyed him sternly as she took a sip from her coffee.

 

“Forget about Yakov. I've been winning medals for him since my senior debut.” He irritably told her, piercing a piece of bacon on his plate.

 

_‘Of course, Yakov would let this slide, I'm the only one who can motivate this tiger into competing. Ever since that Japanese boy had Victor's full attention, three years in senior competitions drained him mentally. He was always so angry and pathetic, now he's... well... angry.’ A sigh escaped through her lips as she continued to stare at the blonde accompanied by a forced smile, who was busy eating what she made for him. ‘I mean, he’s cute alright, but...’_

_'...I just can't take this relationship seriously'_

 

“Hey, Victor and Yuuri are coming here to pick you up in an hour.” Mia placed her cup back on the table, she then stood from her seat and straddled the unsuspecting Yuri on his lap. “How ‘bout another round?”

 

She licked her lips and proceeded to mark her territory.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh hey, Yuuri.” She greeted the Japanese brunette who was standing by the door. He was then followed by the beautiful Victor, showing that ever glowing smile.

 

“Mia!” Victor proceeded to greet her with a hug. Yuuri laughed at the scene, but the absence of a certain angry boi made him wonder where he is.

 

"Mia, where is Yurio?"

 

“Yuri? He’s still spaced out in my bedroom.” She told him, "Don't worry, he's wearing clothes." the brunette then went to help Yuri recover from post-sex effects.

 

With only the two of them left in the living room, Victor quickly embraced her from behind, "I can't believe he's still alive after two years of having you. Even I couldn't keep up with that stamina" He finished with a wink.

 

Mia playfully pushed him aside with a soft chuckle, "Woah calm down there lover boy, you're a married man now. What happened back then is all in the past Victor and..."

 

“... I only did what I was hired to do.”

 

Victor's expression broke and he shot a stern look towards the brunette*, he gave out an exasperated sigh. “Really, did you have to say that?” he told her. Making the woman by the door smirk and snicker. “Why not? It’s not a lie.”

 

The tall Russian man was quick to regain his usual aura as soon as the sight of Yuuri and the still groggy Yurio emerged from her bedroom. With Victor's help, they successfully plopped Yuri into the back seat.

 

“Woah, What did you do? He could barely stand when I helped him up, I seriously thought he was going to kick me as soon as I lend him a hand but, it's like all his energy was drained out.”

 

“Sorry my dear Yuuri, I don't kiss and tell. Hehe.”

 

Yuuri waved goodbye and Victor embraced her tightly before leaving.

 

“Take care, Mia! We'll be back soon!.”

 

This was the usual schedule. After the famous Yuri Plisetsky performs excellently during major ice-skating competitions, he visits a quaint town in Tokyo where his ‘girlfriend’ Mia lives. When the two first met, Yurio’s winning probability increased every time he sees the obvious ‘gaijin-looking’ woman of his dreams.

 

Unfortunately, Mia wasn’t interested.

 

Seeing to it that his student keeps his engaging streak, Yakov told Victor to find him a 'woman' to 'inspire' his star-pupil. So when he found out that his old 'friend' accidentally met this wild-but-tired-tiger when they were visiting Hasetsu, he struck a deal towards her. Knowing that she has this deep ‘love’ for money and all things expensive, he took advantage of it and turned it into a win-win situation. Yurio gets the love of his life, and Mia with her well… money.


	2. Milk

_“Come on, If you think about it (y/n), you can even attend that prestigious Japanese university you’ve been aiming for. Please, do it for his sake.”_

_“For his sake Victor? Really? No shit! I don't even want to go back to that kind of life!”_

 

* * *

 

The loud traffic noise irritated the now awake Yuri to the bone, he removed the fabric casually wrapped around his neck and tossed it towards the side. He clearly didn't want to leave her side right now, without that piggy Yuuri competing against him this season, he doesn't feel like skating anymore. Seeing his current state, as if knowing what was going on the blonde's head, Victor broke the silence without waking his husband sleeping on the passenger seat.

 

“You really must like her don't you Yuri.”

 

An audible shrug was the only reply he got, a playful smile then graced Victor's lips as he told Yuri that will surely make him motivated enough to win the Grand Prix.

 

“Mia's going to cheer for you with us at Rostelecom, now that Yuuri's retired from skating, we figured you weren't feeling like it anymore. Yuri, you're only 20, you're supposed to peak at this point in your skating career. ”

 

“S-shut up old man.” Yuri looked away flustered. He was low-key ecstatic.

 

* * *

 

 

_// Yuri Plisetsky scored this season’s best by placing first during the 20XX Autumn Classics with a total score of 268.05-//_

_‘Sigh. He did well. But he should really practice on hiding his expressions. It’s obvious that he’s disappointed doing this competition without Yuuri of all people.’_ She set her phone aside and completely submerged herself into the bath. It was warm. After getting the notification that her bank account was recently deposited, she took her phone to watch Yuri’s free skate again, but after a few seconds into his program, she received an unexpected call from the man behind her relationship with him.

 

“What”

 

“Mia! GOOD NEWS! you’re going with us to Moscooooow-”

 

“No.”

 

She hung up immediately.

 

Ring. this time, it was Yuuri

 

“I'm not going back there Yuuri!”

 

She hung up the second time, placing the phone away. "I don't want to go back... if I do they'll... they'll find out about it..."

 

* * *

 

 

Here they were. Victor and Mia. Sitting awkwardly together in a maid café in Shimokita. “No one is going to recognize you, Mia. It’s been at least four years since you’ve been there.”

 

“I don’t care Victor. I don’t want to set foot in Russia ever again. Never.”

 

“Come on. Please! Do it for Yuri! Clearly, he likes you!”

 

A maid with cat ears visited their table along order, strong black coffee for Victor and steamed milk for Mia. ‘There she goes again with the milk, even though she’s addicted to coffee, she drinks milk religiously when it's noontime.’

 

“What? Just because I love coffee doesn’t mean I don’t drink anything else. Milk is good for the bones and I happen to like milk”

 

’cute’

 

He took a sip from his mug and eventually came up with an idea that even the ‘she-devil’ would agree to cooperate in times like this.

 

“How about a $20,000 pay for the trip-”

 

_20k is really expensive, it might be enough for 2 semesters back at the university... it's so... tempting... it might even be enough for the three to..._

 

“Deal.”

 

Before the two can put a hand on it, Mia’s phone lit up and rang, revealing the caller ID within his perception. ‘D.I.G.? What’s that?’

 

“Excuse me for a bit Vitya.” She picked up her cell and left the tall man alone to his thoughts.

 

A few minutes later, Mia came back with a deep flush of crimson that spread from her cheeks and on towards her ears. “I’ll pick you up next week at your place. We’re going to stay there for a week and go home right after the gala So that you could return to your studies as soon as possible. Alright?”

 

“Yes, my dear dear Victor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya its short hahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> uploaded this early because i want to hahaahha anyways enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be resorting to a thursday/friday upload schedule since my thesis is a bitch and i want to graduate. I hope ya'll ok with my writing since im a shit writer hahahah if there's any grammar mistakes or any complaints feel free to comment down below~ I'll do my best to address them without judgement! Thanks!


	3. Cinnamon

 

_“How did you find me anyway?”_

_“An old skating friend of mine said that someone who looked like you recently moved into his neighbourhood, and… she was ‘angry-skating’ at the local ice rink.”_

* * *

 

Mia found herself by the window seat of a plane bound for Moscow. As soon as the aircraft personnel announced their ETA through the sound system. She slipped on a facemask and a pair of glasses to further the chances of someone recognizing her. It’s not that she’s famous, it’s just…

 

           _‘fuck… I hope I don’t meet other skaters-’_

“Yuuri! Victor! Yurio! Yo!”

 

          A familiar Thai man was waving his hands excitedly towards them. He stopped abruptly when his eye caught sight of the slightly nervous Mia.

 

_‘fuck’_

“It’s been awhile, Phichit! I didn’t know you were arriving today!” Yuuri answered back.

 

          “I was planning to go sightseeing before the big competition. So, who’s this?” Phichit smiled as he gestured towards the woman standing beside his former rinkmate.

 

          “Oh, this is Mia. Yuri's girlfriend!”

 

          “Nice to meet you, I'm his... um… girlfriend” Her hand nervously pointed towards the silent Yurio, he abruptly scanned her form.

 

          “Nice to meet you, Mia. I can’t say you have an uncanny resemblance to this famous... nevermind!” His statement made Yurio tilt his head towards the side in confusion. “Why don’t we all eat together at a nearby Pirozhki joint near the airport? I’m sure all of us are famished! my treat!” Victor proceeded to wink at the anxious maiden, adding to the growing tension in her gut.

 

           _‘Shit. He’s onto me.’_ Mia shot Victor a look of worry and annoyance, the classic ‘I told you so’ look.

 

          Oblivious towards the tension, Yuuri and Yurio went on ahead of the group, thinking about the hot savoury pirozhkis they were going to eat, leaving the rest of the gang to walk awkwardly behind them.

The five arrived at the restaurant with uneasy thoughts and empty stomachs. With Mia worrying about her identity being revealed, Victor completely brushing off the dangerously amusing death stares he's getting and Phichit being all smug over the fact he’s got this all figured out, the two Yuris are the only ones out of the loop. In order to interrogate and tease the girl further, Victor thought of the perfect plan.

 

          “Yuuri~, can both you and Yurio order for us?”

 

          “Sure thing! We'll be right back!” / "WHAT WHY ME?!"

 

          Now that the two are gone, Phichit grabbed this opportunity Victor had set into action.

 

          “So (y/n), are you coming back?” Phichit put out bluntly. Victor looked at her, anticipating her response.

 

          “No. I’m just accompanying them.” confirming that she is in fact what Phichit thought she was.

 

          “You really quit huh.” He scratched his head, “Why?”

 

          “It’s… complicated.” He shot the white-haired man a suspicious look. “Don't look at me, she won't tell me either.” He told him.

 

          “Anyways, glad to see you again (y/n). It’s a surprise that Yurio did not recognize you at all, I mean… you’re wearing contacts and even dyed your hair, but even I recognized you on the spot. I won’t ask about why you hide behind a persona, but it won’t take long until the press catches onto your ‘disguise’. You should go home as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

 

          “Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would notice.” Victor murmured to her during their ride home.

 

          “Nah, I was scared at first, but it didn’t seem all that bad. I’m thankful it was Phichit who recognized me.” She ran her hand on the long strands of blonde hair that Yuri grew out for the past 4 or so years, he was peacefully dozing off on her lap.  


        _'I want to skate...'_

 

* * *

  
  
  


_“Vitya?” (y/n) stood by the window, with a blanket that covered her naked form, her back was facing him as he accompanied her in watching the sunrise._

_“Hmm…?” He hummed, smiling softly against her (h/c) hair._

_“we should stop this hidden relationship.”_

_She’s right. If word got out that the two of them were somewhat personally involved with each other, he might be sued for sleeping with an underage athlete._

_“We could keep it a secret… Just you and me (y/n)…”_  


_“Vitya did you forget that I’m still 15?”_

* * *

  
  
          Victor woke up from a dream he shared with (y/n), he smiled at the distant memory, it happened before he met Yuuri at that fateful drunken banquet years ago. 

          _‘She was still a minor back then, and I was just a lecherous old man who had sexual relations with a young promising skater, was it my fault?’_  
  
          He then felt Yuuri slowly shift from his side, he was glad he patched things up with (y/n). when news got out that he and Yuuri were getting married in Hasetsu, he thought she was going to decline, but much to his surprise, she happily celebrated with us.  
  
        "Victor... what's on your mind?" the brunette was awake, rubbing his beady brown eyes and slowly propping himself up to cuddle with his husband.   
  
        "I was thinking about our wedding back in Hasetsu." he planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
        "If I remember correctly, that was the first time Mia and Yurio met right? I'm glad that they did, Yurio's much more happier these days..."  
  
        "Me too Yuuri, me too."

 

 

 

Yuuri slowly left his side and went to make hot chocolate, _"Vitya, I trust you, but ever since we came here in Moscow with Mia... you've been oddly close and protective of  her... Who are you Mia and what's your past with my husband..."_

 

"Victor? would you like a dash of cinnamon in your drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell i almost forgot to upload. anyways enjoy!


	4. Custard

 

Yuri woke up with the sight of Mia sleeping by his side. He slowly got up and slipped into his jogging attire and went out to start his morning routine. The sea would always remind him of Hasetsu, he would jog there whenever he's not visiting Mia,  _'fatso and Victor got married by the sea, cheesy but...'_ Yuri's ears went red at the memory, It was the first time he met her.

 

* * *

 

_"Fucking stupid couple, why do I have to go to their fucking wedding" Yuri kept to himself by the buffet table where he was angrily eyeing the grooms to the bone._

_"Oh hello there, could you move just a little bit?" A woman slightly taller than him lightly tapped his shoulder; he moved away, slightly scoffing at the sight._

_"...fucking Victor ...fucking everything." She whispered under her breath, The blonde's eyes widened when the woman took two champagne filled glasses and took it like a shot of whiskey._

_Flustered, he felt himself smile. "You are quite the beauty aren't you, I'm Mia."_

_"Yuri."_

 

* * *

 

 

  By the time he went back to his hotel room, she was already up and was talking on her phone, looking like she was ready to head out. Seeing that her ‘boyfriend’ was back from his jogging session, she quickly ended her conversation to whoever was on the other line.

 

          “See you guys when I get home!”

 

           “Who was that?” He asked her, changing into a more comfortable work outfit.

 

          “Just some friends back in Tokyo, when they heard I was in Russia, they suddenly wanted all sorts of souvenirs.”

 

          The blonde tiger was packing some of his essentials when he noticed a yellow piece of rubber coming out of Mia’s duffel bag. It looks very much familiar to the skate guards he tucked neatly inside his bag; seeing to it that she’s still dressing up in the bathroom, his curiosity got him to proceed and look for what’s inside.

 

          His eyes widened at the contents he found within her pink carrier. A pair of yellow skating guards, gloves, a towel, a box of tissues, and a pair of beige professional figure skates.  _‘Why would she have these?'_ Judging by the shoe structure and the blades, these are expensive and are made mainly for competitions.

He backed away and acted as if he saw nothing unusual happened when Mia emerged from the bathroom,  _‘Is she going to skate?’_ He was getting too curious about this, and he wanted to ask Victor about it but,  _‘No, I should keep this to myself for now…’_

“So I’m going to head out this way to shop for some stuff guys, I’ll join you guys at the rink later at 5.” She turned to Yuri. “I don’t want to interfere with your practice, plus I wanted to see Moscow by myself. This is a good opportunity to sightsee right?” With a kiss to his cheek and warm goodbye hug, she took off, leaving the two behind.

 

           _‘I really can’t shake this thing off my mind…’_ Yakov grew more and more frustrated every time Yuri finishes a trip around the ice without making a single jump or anything related to his program. He was about to throw a fit when Yuuri, who was spectating his practice time, stopped him in him.

 

          “Can I borrow Yurio for a while Yakov? I think he's a bit distracted.”  
  
  
          He grunted at the Japanese man's proposition, "fine. I'm sick of shouting anyway"

 

          With him skating across the sea of other male skaters practising around the rink, he managed to join Yuri, who was unusually deep in thought.

 

          “Aren’t you a teensy bit distracted today?” Yuuri asked him, only to hear a soft grumble from the tiger as he skated further away. “Would you like to join me investigate something Yurio? I think you need a break for a while.”

         

          His voice shook the now-irritated Yuri at his side, thankfully Victor was away shopping with his former colleagues,  _'He won't suspect a thing right?'_  
  
  
          “So, what’s bothering you?” he asked as he undid the laces of his skates.

 

          Yuri followed suit, wiping the ice off his blades before slipping in black coloured soakers. He still refused to open up.

 

          “Is this about Mia?” Yuri froze when the brunette mentioned the root of his distraction, pictures of Mia's suspicious bag appeared within his thoughts once again. 

          “I found a pair of personalized skating gear inside of Mia's bag this morning. She's acting weird.” hearing this, Yuuri quickly put two and two together and searched up the nearest skating rink from the hotel,  _'If there's a pair of skates in her bag, there's no way in heck she's not gonna skate. Mia, who are you?'_

 

          “Meet me at the parking lot, I'll go get Victor's car.”   

 

          The two of them arrived at the skating rink 25 minutes away from the hotel. “Why are we here fat-ass?” he asked him, but all he ever got was a serious-determined expression on the brunette’s face.

 

          “I have this gut feeling that she'll be here...” the two went inside of a nearly empty ice rink, echoes of aggressive ice scraping sounds overpowered the soft murmurs of the people at the rink. Yuri nearly dropped everything he had in his hands at the sight of his  _girlfriend_ circling around at the opposite end of the rink. 

  
  
            “w-what the hell?”

 

            Yuuri's face was filled with shock, he expected to see her just leisurely skating around the rink, but this...  _'She moves like a professional!'_ Mia drew position as she prepared herself to jump. The two was entranced by her movements, as soon as she flawlessly landed a Quad Sal, Yuri clenched his fists.

  
  
            "Oi-!" a hand covered his mouth before he could call her attention, yanking the two Yuris towards the side, out of sight.

  
  
            "Phichit?!" Yuuri exclaimed, "Oi what the hell are you doing, let me go!"

 

  
            With a sigh, Phichit let them both go, "What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

  
  
            "Mia was acting a bit suspicious so..." Yuuri replied in defeat,

  
  
            "What are YOU doing here?" The tiger brashly asked the tanned man, "You two really have no idea have you."

  
  
            Phichit smiled at the two as they looked at him in confusion, "C'mon! let's talk."

   
            The trio visited a nearby cafe, Phichit took a bite from his custard cup before dropping the bomb.  
  
  
            "Have you heard of (y/n) (l/n)?" Yurio just rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What's that have to do with Mia" he told him.  
  
  
            Yuuri widened his eyes at the sound of that name, "S-she's that famous (nationality) junior figure skater! She was supposed to make her senior debut 5 years ago but she suddenly disappeared, nobody knew what happened to her."

  
  
            "Ding! Ding! Ding!!! Yuuri! Jackpot!!!" Phichit clapped loudly, rendering the blonde speechless.  _'They're lying. Mia isn't some skating big shot, right? right?'_  
  
              
            "I don't fucking believe this bullshit. I'm going home." 


	5. A/N (announcement)

Hey Guys! I will be uploading the next chapter probably  after Feb 11, because I can't really stop working on my Thesis, my deliberation is right around the corner and I reaaallly need to focus everything on my thesis (so that I can finally graduate yey!) 

 

I'm really sorry tho if I can't upload anything rn but I will definitely try my greatest to pass this thing and eventually upload after Feb 11. 

 

Thank you for being super patient with me guys!

 

also self-plug I have an[ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_maousami_/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/_maousami_) if you want to see what i'm working on and if you have any critisms or suggestion I would gladly take it into consideration! it might even push me to get the "Best in Thesis" Award!!! <3

 

 


	6. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is so short uwu

  _“are you sure about this (Y/N)?” Alexei stood shivering at the runway, a private plane was waiting for the woman tightly wrapped in a faux fur coat._

_“Spasibo Vitya, but this is goodbye.”_

* * *

  
  


          Yuri bought a strawberry shortcake for Mia before going back to the hotel. Tomorrow he’ll be doing his record-breaking short program, but he isn’t that focused like before. Usually, he’d be focused and ready. Mia would call him the night before, with her usual “You will win this, I know you can”, leaving him all pumped up and confident the next day, unfortunately, the events and information that unfolded today left him all confused and bothered. "Mia who are you..."

 

          “Yuri? You’re back early!” A soft familiar voice rang behind him, snapping him out of his chain of thought.

 

          With a grunt, he kept his back towards her and stuffed his face into his phone, wishing the bed would just swallow him into the sheets.

 

          “What’s wrong? Bad day at practice?” She put down her things and thought of what many things she could do to him, Victor and Yakov will be pissed if he's going to be like this tomorrow. The woman slowly crept to his side and snaked her arms across his chest, embracing from behind. She could sense him relax after a few minutes of taking in the scent of her shampoo on his hair, snuggling his back.  
  
        "I... bought you something" he whispered, turning around to face her. She smiled and softly kissed his chin before leaving his side and opening the package on the desk. "oooooooo cake!"  
  
        _'I''m going to win this shit ass competition and find out who the fuck you are Mia. You are in so much fucking trouble."_  
  


* * *

  
  
        A few days after the competition left Yuri in a daze, he was staying at his grandpa's place lazying about. He wants to find everything out about his girlfriend's secret past, and he wants it now. He hugged his Granpa goodbye and booked a flight to Japan.  
  
  
  
        "Oi fatass don't you dare fucking tell Victor about this"  
  
        "Y-Yurio... what's this about?" Yuuri was taking Maccachin out for a walk when the Russian Tiger decided to call him out of the blue.  
  
        "Pick me up."   
  
        "what?"  
  
        "FUCKING PICK ME UP AT THE STATION YOU FATASS"  
  


* * *

  
  
        "Jeez, Yurio why the heck are you here on such short notice?" Yuuri was out of breath, he rushed Maccachin back home and came to the train station to pick him up.  
  
        He grabbed Yuuri's arm and dragged him towards the next train. "W-wait Yurio what are you doing!!"   
  
        "You wanted to find out what was going on between Victor and Mia right?" Yurio only looked away, Yuuri could tell ever since Phichit told them about his girlfriend being (Y/N) (L/N) made him impatient. He will eventually get the bottom of this.  
  
        "The Grand Prix is already two weeks away, I need to get this shit out of my chest and compete with a cool head. I know you've been closely watching both Mia and Victor back at Rostelecom, so... please." He had his head turned away from Yuuri but he could tell he really wanted to do this.  
  
        The two secretly travelled to Mia's hometown and waited outside her house for anything suspicious. Yuuri nervously whispered to him "Are you sure we're going to find anything today? she might be at school or sleeping at home?"  
  
        Yurio rolled his eyes and kept on focusing his vision towards the red gate. A few moments before Yuri was about to call it quits, a familiar figure went out of her house and walked towards the next block. "Mia..." Yuri couldn't take his eyes off her as they followed her into her trail, she looked beautiful in that outfit she has on,  _'Not my taste but that jumper is really cute on her. Custard is a really great colour on her.'_ She stopped by a convenience store before continuing on her way to what looks like a Kindergarten school.   
  
        "What's she doing here?" Yurio whispered. "Maybe she works here part-time?" Yurio was about to agree with Yuuri before three small (H/C)-haired boys ran towards her and buried themselves in her arms.  
  
        "MAMA!"  
  
        The two froze at what the kids called her.  _'Oh no.'_ Yuuri told himself, these were the kind of situations Yurio will self-destruct into a loud angry mess. He took a peek at him only to see his suspicion come into light.  _'This will not end well.'_  
  
       "MAMA?!" Yurio yelled, causing her and the children to look, Yuuri tensed up as soon as she found her looking at him in confusion.  
  
        "Y-Yuuri! W-what are you guy doing here?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
        Yuuri and Yuri sat on the couch across the three boys who were behaving and keeping quiet to their mother's request.   
  
        "Hello, nice to meet you three, My name is Yuuri, a friend of your mom, and this is... Yuri..." He nervously introduced himself, he wasn't sure how to introduce this angry ball of mess beside him though.  
  
        "I know him! You're mommy's boyfriend!" hearing this made Yurio switch from a red mad face into a pink blushing embarrassed expression.  
  
        "Go introduce yourselves too." She smiled, looking towards the two, Yuri especially. She knew that even the Russian Punk himself couldn't resist the charms of her children. Low-key hoping he wouldn't be as mad as he was this morning.  
  
        "Hi! my name is Grigori! and I'm turning 5 in December!"   
          
        "I'm Dimitri, the eldest."  
  
        "... I-I'm I-Ivan."  
  
        The three showed off their gorgeous crystal blue eyes. crystal blue. blue...  _'they look awfully familiar...'_  
  
       "M-Mia..."  
  
        "Yes, Yuuri?"  
  
        "Please, be honest with me... are they... Victor's kids too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I dunno if this will interest ya'll, but this is the first fan-fic I have ever posted from a 4 year hiatus. This is a Yuri P X Reader insert for the Yuri Angels to enjoy! also this is set five years after the series start, meaning our baby Yurio is in the age of consent!
> 
>  
> 
> *Mia Demidova is just a nickname, it'll make sense in the future chapters please bear with me sorry!! UwU  
> *Brunette - same reason


End file.
